An anastomosis is a cross-connection between two tissue structures, such as blood vessels or intestines. For example, in the context of coronary artery bypass graft surgery, a graft vessel is anastomosed to a native coronary artery so that blood can flow through the graft vessel.
Anastomoses can be created in various manners including, but not limited to: end-to-end, end-to-side, and side-to-side anastomoses. Often, suturing is used to create such anastomoses.